


Friendly Regret

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Jack, Drunk Rose, F/M, Mild Smut, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Jack takes Rose clubbing, and things get heated. Will she cross the line, or will she stop before she hurts the man she really loves.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you don't want to come along?" Jack's voice carried into the hallway as Rose paused to unstrap her heels. The TARDIS' grating wasn't exactly the best for traversing in sky high clubbing heels.

"I'm sure." The Doctor's northern bur was cut short with a huff and the sound of tools clinking together. "Haven't slept in three weeks. I'm gonna take a kip. You're the one who promised her a night of dancing, so you get to take her out."

"Well I'll keep my eye on her." Jack response was jovial.

"Better keep two, or there'll be hell to pay." The Doctor's threat was humorous, but Rose could picture the narrowed eye glower he was shooting the handsome time agent.

"Yes Sir!" Jack quipped. "I can keep both hands on her, if you want."

Rose hurried up into the console room before the Doctor could launch Jack out the door. "Hello boys." She exclaimed, and wiggled her way between the two men.

"Well hello Rosie!" Jack's appraising tone made Rose grin. "Look at you! Give us a twirl!"

Rose gave a slow turn to show off the dress she had picked for her evening out. The skirt was black and ended just above mid thigh, to show off her freshly shaved legs. The top was a ruby red halter with a neckline that plunged almost to her naval, but still managed to keep her breasts covered. There was no back, except for a spaghetti thin strap across the middle of her shoulder blades, that had four ruby colored stones dangling down her spine. She had curled her hair into luscious beach waves. Her makeup was natural, except her eyes that were lined and shadowed to a lustful smoky smudge and her lips sported ruby red stain. Her shoes were the same ruby red, with glistening stones along the heel and platform in the front.

"You look lovely, Rose." The Doctor commented, his gaze returning to the dismantled control panel before him.

"Lovely?" Jack chuckled. "She looks like a goddess."

Rose beamed at him and turned to her burly Doctor. "Please come!" She gripped his leather sleeve and gave him a tongue touched smile.

"Next time." The Doctor replied, reaching across to tug gently on one of her curls. "I promise."

"Let's go Rosie." Jack laughed taking her arm.

"See ya later!" Rose called over her shoulder and followed Jack out the door.

Once they were on the sidewalk, Rose paused to strap on her shoes. Jack extended his arm, and Rose looped hers through him. "So where are we going."

"This club called The Onyx Wave." Jack grinned down at her as they rounded a corner. "And there it is!"

The black building curved its way up from the sidewalk. The architecture of the building was like a river of steel and glass cascading to the street below. The windows were tinted black, and seemed to absorb the light from the bustling city instead of reflecting it. A queue had already formed, filled with varying species of aliens. The humanoids were dressed just as scantily as she was.

Jack escorted her to the bouncer at the head of the queue, a mountain of a man with purple scales and spikes protruding from his head and out the back of his shirt down his spine. "Sir Jack and Lady Rose." He gave the alien an impressive smile and flashed the psychic paper.

"Right this way." The alien's voice was a deep rumble. "You're on the VIP floor, third level."

"Thanks!" Rose grinned and followed jack inside.

The club was already packed. Colored lights cast the details of the patrons in sharp contrast, and the booths and tables were shadowed. The music was nearly deafening, and the intensity of it rattled Rose's ribcage. Jack led Rose to a lift and when they exited, they were on a separate dance floor. The music was slightly less intense here, but the same colored strobes cast deeper shadows in the highbacked booths. To Rose's right was a railing, and it opened up to reveal the dance floor below. The DJ booth was across the gap, and a six armed alien was jockeying out the music.

Rose weaved through the packed dancefloor after Jack, and slid into a booth next to him. A waitress seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Her beryl colored skin was almost translucent, and a pair of yellow wings sprouted out of her back. Her eyes were the same yellow, and peered out from a sheet of midnight blue hair. "What may I get for you?" Her voice was soft, but pierced through the music still.

"Four shots of Andulian black and a bottle of Miranthed Red please." Jack replied without looking at the menu. He handed the lady one of the Doctor's unlimited credit stick. "And give yourself a hefty tip, love." He graced her with one of his trademark winks.

"This music is great!" Rose informed him, raising her voice to be heard.

"Take this." Jack ordered, holding out a pink paper thin slip. "It'll help your body process the alcohol, without giving you a hangover."

Rose took the sheet and popped it into her mouth. "Thanks Jack!"

"Anytime Rosie." He flashed her a blazing grin.

The waitress had returned with their drinks, and after they downed the shots, Jack pulled Rose from the booth to the dance floor.

Rose followed him, her head beginning to buzz from the alcohol, and she giggled as he twirled her, before pulling her in for the semi-slow number that was now blaring out. Rose felt unbridled joy beginning to bubble inside of her. "What were those shots?" She questioned.

"Andulian black is a happy liquor." Jack explained, before he twirled her again. "It raises the hormones hat make you feel joy. It will simmer down in a bit, promise."

Rose graced him with a tongue touched grin and tossed her head back in an unrestrained giggle. This spurred Jack into his rich belly laugh as well.

They alternated between dancing and heading back to their booths to down the wine he had ordered. When the bottle was finished, Jack pulled her back out to take part in a quick jazz style dance. The song ended by blending itself into a sultry song full of bass, drums, and rhythmic sounds Rose couldn't explain. Around her, the patrons had begun grinding and bumping together in a way that would have been deemed indecent in her time.

Jack released her, to let her return to the booth, but Rose was feeling energized. The music and alcohol made it seem as if every nerve ending in her body was beyond sensitive. "No!" She whined, spinning so her back was to his chest. "Dance with me!"

Jack obliged by taking her hips and pulling her swaying form in against him. He moved in sync with her, and where his breath and fingers touched, Rose felt electricity spark out. She reached back to dig her fingers into his thigh, and she felt his chest vibrate in a feline like purr against her back.

One of his hands wandered up to her stomach, slowly, as if waiting to be stopped. Rose responded with a quick backward thrust of her rear and turned her head to look over her shoulder at him.

Jack's eyes were heavy lidded, and his full lips were parted ever so slightly. Sheer sweat dampened his brow and jaw, and Rose had the sudden desire to run her tongue along the sharp line of his face. Jack must have seen the look in her eyes, because his hand began traveling farther up, and hesitated just below her left breast.

Desire was pooling low in Rose's belly. It had been so long since she'd had any sort of sexual contact with a man, particularly a man as attractive as Captain Jack Harkness. Feeling emboldened by the drinks and the atmosphere, Rose pressed her chest out into his waiting hand. His strong fingers closed firmly, but gently, around her breast through her top. The sensation sent an explosion of fire straight to her thighs.

"Rosie." Jacks voice was husky in her ear, and the warmth of his breath chilled the sweat that had moistened her skin.

"Jack." She half moaned and turned in his arms. Her heels made her just shorter than him, so she tilted her head up to run her tongue along the skin of his jaw.

Jack moved his hands to the small of her back, just above the curve of her bum. Then he lowered his head, his lips hovering just above hers. He was ever the gentleman, waiting for signs and signals to forge ahead.

Rose captured his lips with hers in a bruising kiss, almost immediately parting her own to dart her tongue out to dance with his. She reached behind her to roughly shove his hands lower, and his deft fingers grabbed on to the supple purchase he found there.

The kiss was hot, intense, and made Rose's head swim more than the alcohol had. She kept moving her body, grinding against him, and moved her hands around his back to dig her nails into his spine.

Jack broke the kiss to stare down at her, his eyes dancing in arousal. He untangled him from her arms, and led her to a couch in a dark corner. He fell back onto the leather cushion and pulled Rose down onto his lap. With a quick press on the panel of the table, a curtain snapped shut around the booth.

Rose straddled his lap, her lips finding a spot on his neck that caused him to buck his hips up.

"Rose." He gasped, as he kissed his way across her bare collarbone. "What are you doing?"

"Shagging you." She quipped, fingers moving between them to his belt buckle.

"Not that I'm complaining, Rosie." He had nuzzled the material of the dress away from her breast and expertly rolled her right nipple with his tongue. "But you're drunk."

Rose arched into him as his hands began traveling up the back of her thigh, under her dress, and began kneading her cheeks through the lace panties she had worn. His fingers felt like currents

"So're you." Rose giggled, her teeth finding his ear, as her hand worked the zipper and button of his pants undone.

"You're right there." Jack chuckled. "Just want to make sure this is what you want." He raised his head to kiss her again. His fingers trailed between her thighs, grazing the dampening lace lightly.

Rose whimpered at the gentle sensation of his fingers rubbing the lace against the sensitive skin, her vision becoming blurred in anticipation, as she slid her own hand down his abdomen into the band of his boxers.

Jack kissed sucked her bottom lip between his teeth and nipped it. His moved his free hand up to tease her nipple, and Rose pulled back to gaze down at him. Her fingers had just pushed past the coarse hair and the tips had grazed against his hard length.

Unbidden, the image of the Doctor swam up through her cloudy thoughts. The way he had beamed at her. His voice echoed faintly in her mind "You want moves. I'll show you moves!"

Rose blinked and let out a gasp. Her body was electrified, and as much as she wanted to shag Jack senseless, regret now pooled into her chest.

As if sensing this, Jack's hands immediately moved to her waist, and his lust filled eyes cleared. "Rose?" His husky voice was barely audible over the music. "Rosie, are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry." Rose groaned and slid off of him onto the cushion. She buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, did I hurt you somehow?" His words were soft, and Rose could hear him fastening up his pants. She shook her head. "Don't be upset." He chuckled softly, prying her hands gently away from her face. "It happens when you mix a deliciously attractive woman with stunningly gorgeous man." One of his fingers curled under her chin and lifted her shame tinted face to his. "It's the Doctor isn't it?"

"Yes." Rose whimpered, burying her face in his shirt.

"I thought as much." Jack soothed her with a tight hug. "Let me walk you back to the TARDIS, huh? And I'll leave you alone for the evening to rest."

"Thanks Jack." Rose smiled and followed him out of the curtain to the booth.

The arousal in her system combined with the drinks, made her steps shaky. Jack calmly held her close to him as they took the lift down, and made the short path to the TARDIS. Once they made it inside, he helped her to the jumpseat, where she kicked off her heels. "Go on." Rose offered him a weak but genuine smile. "Go have fun. I'll be fine."

Jack ruffled her hair and grinned back, turning to the open door. "For what it's worth, Rose, I haven't been kissed like that in my life!" The door clicked shut behind him.

"I'm such an idiot." Rose groaned to the ceiling. The lights on the console warmed and the ship hummed reassurance in the back of her mind. Rose leaned her head back against the jump seat and closed her eyes, waiting for the room to stop spinning.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor stirred in his bed, kicking the sheets off his legs, as he mentally batted away the prodding sensations at the back of his mind. "What?" He grunted to the nagging TARDIS. The impression of Rose alone in the console room ghosted into his mind.

Exhaling slightly in annoyance at his ship waking him from only four hours of sleep, just to tell him Rose was back, he slipped on a shirt and his shoes. He pocketed his sonic and made his way into the dim halls. His footsteps echoed as he reached the door to the console room, and yanked it open.

His companion was sleeping soundly on the jumpseat, her head resting on her arm, and her feet curled up beneath her. Her styled hair hung in her face and fluttered with each breath. The Doctor crossed the grating to crouch down in front of her. Even with her makeup fading and passed out drunk, she looked stunning.

"Rose." He shook her bare leg, the warmth of her skin pleasant under his fingers. She didn't respond. "Rose, wake up. You need to go to bed."

Rose's eyes blearily opened to gaze at him for a moment, before they fluttered shut again.

The Doctor rolled his eyes in amusement and stood up. He then reached down to gently lift her form into his arms. As he drew her close, jealousy reared its ugly head in his chest. The fading scent arousal wafted off her skin and assaulted his olfactory senses. Intermixed with that was the smell of Jack. It wasn't just his cologne either. The Doctor lowered his face to inhale at the junction of her neck and her shoulder. He could detect traces of Jack's pheromones and saliva there.

"Fucking Time Agent." The Doctor growled, and the TARDIS admonished him for swearing. "He shags her then leaves her alone. I'll toss him into a supernova." His anger was growing as he carried Rose to her room. Kicking open the door, with a bit more force than necessary, he crossed the dark room and lowered her to the bed. Rose rolled onto her stomach, and in doing so, her movements stirred the air again. It drifted over him, and this time the scent of her arousal was coming straight from the center of her thighs, and the intensity of it shook the Doctor to his core.

The Doctor growled angry that the Time Agent had broken his promise and left Rose alone. He turned, heading to the door, planning to hunt Jack down to whatever bed he was in and rip him a new one. Blinded by the wrath of the Oncoming Storm, the Doctor tripped over a book Rose had left on the floor. He stumbled to catch himself, and knocked a lamp off Rose's desk. It hit the carpeted floor with a resounding thud.

"Doctor?" Rose's slurred voice caused him to turn. She was still curled up under the blanket. "What're you doing?"

The Doctor froze, his fists clenched as he tried to calm his racing hearts. "Putting you to bed, Rose. Jack left you alone in the console room." He looked down at the lamp.

"Yeah, I told him to." Rose explained. "He brought me back to the TARDIS, and I told him to leave me there."

"Was that before or after he shagged you?" The words snapped out of the Doctor's mouth before he could stop them.

"Excuse me?" Rose was sitting up now. "Whether or not he and I shagged is none of your bloody business!"

The Doctor turned, the anger in her words like a knife in his back. She was glowering at him, the blanket clutched at her chest. The Doctor opened his mouth to retort, but she cut him off.

"I may not be nine-hundred years old, Doctor, but I am an adult!" Her voice had risen an octave as she narrowed her eyes. "Who I choose to have sex with is none of your concern."

"You're right!" The Doctor growled. "I'll just be leaving then. Don't come crying to me when he tosses you aside." He spun on his heel, headed for the door, and slammed it shut behind him.

He stormed through the hall, grabbed his coat from a rack near the console room, and out into the night. He was going to find Jack, and he was going to remind him of the promise he made.

Pulling out the sonic, he traced Jack's vortex Manipulator to a massive black building with the words "Onyx Wave" flashing across the top floor. The Doctor stormed past the bouncer with a flash of his psychic paper, and prowled each dance floor. Back inside the lift, his search in vain, the Doctor spotted buttons that said "guest suites" on the panel. Of course that's where he'd be.

The Doctor exited into the quiet hallway lined with doors, and following the readings from the sonic, he stopped outside room forty-two. With a whir of the sonic, the Doctor burst into the room.

Jack was standing in front of a minibar, his hand clenched around his length, while a human and alien couple were engaged in a very intimate position on the bed. Everyone froze at the sight of the Doctor, eyes flashing, seething at Jack.

"How, bloody, dare you." The Doctor growled, crossing the room in two strides to pin Jack against the wall.

"What did I do?" Jack gasped, the force of the Doctor's shove knocking the air from his lungs.

"You shagged her and left her alone." The Doctor shouted into his face.

"Who?" Jack exclaimed. "I haven't shagged anyone but them, and as you can see I haven't left them alone."

"Rose." The Doctor hissed, digging his fingers into Jack's shoulder. "I found her passed out on the jump seat. Your scent was all over her! You promised me you'd keep an eye on her!"

Jack cowed at the full display of the Storm rolling off the Doctor. The couple sat stunned on the bed.

"I did!" Jack cried, not resisting the Doctor's anger. "I didn't shag her either! Why would you think that?"

"She said." The Doctor began, but Jack cut him off.

"Did she actually say we shagged, or did your temper set her off and she told you it was none of your business?" Jack's voice was calm now, trying to reason past the dragon of jealousy.

"She said it was none of my business." The Doctor admitted.

"We did fool around, Doctor. I'll admit that with no shame." Jack flinched at the angry growl from the Doctor's throat. "But she stopped it. She said she couldn't do it, because of you."

"Because of me?" The Doctor gave a sarcastic laugh. "She afraid I'll send her home if she does?"

"No, you idiot." Jack rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Because she's in love with you."

"What?" The Doctor stepped back, Jack's words like a splash of cold water on his face. "No, that's not true. She's always chasing after pretty boys."

"Rose flirts, yes, but Doctor, she hasn't been with anyone since she stepped foot on the TARDIS." Jack offered him a small smile and raised his hands up in a gesture of peace. "Our Rosie is head over heels in love with you. If she wasn't, she wouldn't have turned me down."

The Doctor felt his rage dissolving as the Time Agent's words echoed through his mind. "I'm sorry." He said flatly to the couple in the bed. "Carry on, I'll just..." He backed out of the room and shut the door.   
  
Once in the hallway, his anger had fully melted away into regret. Not wanting to waste one moment, he took off as quick as he could to the TARDIS. He found himself outside of Rose's door, and knocked softly. "Rose. I think we need to talk."

"Go away." Rose's voice was muffled by the door, but the Doctor could hear she had been crying.

"Rose please." The Doctor pleaded. "I want to apologize, and I'd rather do it to your face."

"Fine." Rose replied. The Doctor eased the door open, and entered to find Rose curled up on her bed in a fluffy pink robe, and freshly showered. Her duffle bag was open, and had items shoved half hazardously inside.

"I'm sorry I was angry with you." He said before he stepped away from the door. "You're right. I have no right to be angry if you choose to shag anyone, even Jack."

"We didn't shag, you daft alien." Rose sniffled. "We almost did, but I couldn't."

"I know." The Doctor shuffled embarrassedly over to the bed, hunching his shoulders under his coat. "I spoke to Jack." He fingered the strap to the duffle. "Planning on leaving?"

Rose shrugged as she dabbed at her eyes with the cuff of her robe. "I figured you wouldn't want me around. You've never spoken to me like that."

"I don't want you to leave." The Doctor's gaze was soft. "I was..." he looked up at her and whispered the last word. "Jealous."

"Look, Doctor, if you have a thing for Jack, I understand." Rose's eyes were wide. "I mean, I'm not a bigot."

"Jack isn't exactly my flavor." The Doctor chuckled. He hadn't even imagined that would be the say she took that.

"Then why were you jealous?" Rose's question was honestly curious, not probing.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh." Her voice a bit dazed. "Oh!" The second oh was a bit higher in octave.

"Yes." The Doctor gave her his trademark smirk and patted her hand. "Now, back to bed, Rose." He said with a gesture. "I'm sure you're exhausted.

"I'm not." Rose retorted, lacing her fingers through his.

"Yes, you are." The Doctor purposefully yawned and inwardly chuckled when Rose did as well.

"Will you stay with me?" Rose's voice was earnest as she met his eyes.

"If you want." The Doctor's hearts did a double flip.

"Yes I want." Rose smiled. She quickly shed her fluffy robe, revealing a thigh length sleep shirt, and snuggled under her blankets.

The Doctor kicked off his shoes and shed his jacket before sliding happily in behind her. When she reached back for his hand, he let her take it without protest, and when she pulled it around her to rest lightly against her chest, he buried his face in her hair. "Good night Rose."

"Goodnight Doctor." She replied, and the TARDIS plunged the room into darkness.


End file.
